


Смятение.

by gingercider



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Он кожей чувствует, как та, кого он должен считать своей сестрой, смотрит на него с жалостью.И почему-то Деймосу становится страшно.
Kudos: 4





	Смятение.

Мир — это боль, но Деймос с ней справится.

Деймос — сплошная открытая рана.  
Из неё хлещет ярость.  
Проводит пальцем по повреждённой коже, думает: «Останется шрам». Снова. Улыбается: шрамы его – доказательство, что он всё еще жив.  
Деймос живёт, пока вокруг него умирают все остальные. Он правда хочет верить, что в его жизни есть что-то стоящее, как верил раньше.

Эта девушка – её имя Кассандра, она старше, спокойнее, её голос наполнен теплыми нотками – его не боится.  
Смятение.  
Люди восхищаются им, лебезят, с ужасом ждут каждого его движения, отводят взгляд при разговоре.  
Но он кожей чувствует, как та, кого он должен считать своей сестрой, смотрит на него с жалостью.

И почему-то он начинает верить ей, когда та зовёт его братом, когда говорит, что всю его жизнь Деймоса просто использовали, что всё могло бы – и всё ещё может – быть по-другому.  
И почему-то Деймосу становится страшно. Иронично, да? Понимает, что и Алексиосом быть не может. Не после того, что он делал.*

Деймос до последнего надеялся, что это пройдёт, что он может утопить всю Грецию в крови, если потребуется, что однажды он проснётся и сможет-таки выкинуть из головы взгляд Кассандры, что в следующий раз его – или её, если уж на то пошло, – рука не дрогнет, и всё прекратится уже наконец.  
Деймос провёл жизнь во тьме, всё, что он знал – это боль и смерть.  
Кассандра протягивает ему руку. Жалость в глазах её сменяется намеком – самым легким – на надежду.  
Деймос ломается.

Алексиос – сплошная открытая рана.  
Но всё будет хорошо, ведь эта девушка – её имя Кассандра, она сильна и недосягаема, как богиня, она улыбается ему искренне, быть рядом с ней – всё равно, что быть рядом с солнцем – ему обещала.  
И он нашел в себе силы поверить.

**Author's Note:**

> *Деймос – греч. Δείμος «ужас»;  
> Алексиос – Ἀλέξιος букв. «защитник».
> 
> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
